Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land
at | next = Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *The quest is listed as heroic but can be soloed. *You need to be Ally with one of the 3 Factions in the Plane of Magic, to complete the second step of this quest. *See step #3 for the faction quest step you must have completed before being able to progress. **''It is best to max out the first faction, to get to level 105+ for the instances you have to do for the Signature line.'' Steps # Click on the "arcane seal" in the peaks around the Fount of Arcanum: #* West - #* North - #* South - #* East - # In your travels getting the faction for the crafting stage collect the following: #* Gather one Ignus Manaflare by killing ignus peak whirler, ignus remnant, or blazing ignus in the Aetherscar . #* Harvest 2 Luminia Sapphire near . They look like rotating blue crystals hovering over piles of rocks, and spawn in the 'blue seams' of the terrain. You can collected six pices. #* Harvest 2 Cirussean Salt on rocks at or near the waterline. They look like blobby rocks with small blue crystals imbeded. Best location for searching is the outer ring at the waters edge by following the coast (also possible locations "at the island": , , ). You can collected six pices. # After gaining the needed faction with one of the main groups, gather a recipe inside one of the faction trade skill zones (you only need one recipe from one faction for this quest) it looks like a piece of paper fluttering on the floor. The recipe is visible after completing the following faction quests: #* For Khali'Yrzu, use the Artisan Mesa Teleporter at and gather the scroll at #** The scroll is visible after finishing Terra Forma #* For Khali'Vahla, use the Artisan Terrace Teleporter at and gather the scroll at #** The scroll is visible after finishing Mindfold Matriarch's Effective Plan #* For Pride Pakiat, enter the Artisan's Prism at and gather the scroll at . #** The scroll is visible after finishing Crossing At The Crossing. #* Scribe the scroll #* Craft an Esoteran Reading Stone at a Chemistry Table. # Return to each "arcane seal" and click on them. #* West - : "... pure arcana connecting the realms... binding together..." #* North - : "... the awl is ethernal... come the day it is allowed to flow once..." #* South - : "... the flow to the Material Planes ..." #* East - : "... to be dammed... decree of Ro..." # You will be ported to . Speak to her. Note: If you are flying while clicking the seals, you may not be ported to Druzzil Ro. If this is the case, she is normally found near the top of the Fount of Arcanum. Rewards *Arcane Seal Remnant *Arcane Seal Debris *Dismissive Core *At least